The winner takes it all
by fabulousfabrevans
Summary: Life is just like a game: the loser gets nothing and the winner takes it all. Mainly fabrevans and puckleberry. I'm not good at writing summaries, so just give it a chance :) Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its characters. If I did, Puckleberry and Fabrevans would have been together ages ago. English isn't my main language so I'm sorry for possible English mistakes.


"O. My. God. Lucy Quinn Fabray, is that you?" A voice Quinn recognize immediately sounded from behind her. As she turned around she smiled brightly. "Santana! O my god, I didn't know you lived here!" "And I didn't know you would become so pretty. You are almost just as hot as me! What are you doing here?" "Well, I'm here to visit my aunt who lives here." "That's… awesome. I knew that one day I was going to see my bestie again" Santana smiled. "We need to go to this awesome bar called 'la place' together one day. We got too much things to talk about. Can I have your number? Then I'll text you." And that is how it all started. It started with a 'Can I have your number'. Well, actually it all started when Quinn's mom sent her to aunt Lilly, but that part is too boring to write about. And the next two days here are also too boring to talk about. So let's skip those two days, and move on to day 3. - "Quinn, come on! All you've done since you arrived here is watching a stupid movie over and over again." Lilly shouted at Quinn. "The hunger games is not a stupid movie, Lilly. It's so romantic. I wish I had a boyfriend like Peeta. Well, actually he is not Katniss' boyfriend but.." "Q, I don't care! You should go out and meet new people like Judy told you too do. Maybe you should get a job or something." "A job? Me? Oh please Lil." "No, I'm serious. La place is still looking for a new barkeeper. You should apply for the job." Quinn sighs. "Okay, fine. But first I'm going to watch the hunger games again." She said as she pressed 'play' - So, that afternoon Quinn went to La place and applied for the job. She was accepted immediately since the owner was kinda desperate because no one else applied. Quinn had to start immediately. "So just remember, alcohol in the left fridge and cola and everything else in the right one okay?" Mr. Schuester, the owner said. "And also, don't forget to press that button.." – he pointed to a big red button on the wall - "..if something bad happens and you need me. It's only for emergencies, okay? Do. You. Get. It?" "Yes, Sir." Quinn answered nervously. Mr. Schuester nodded and walked away. "Don't pay too much attention to him." A small brunette who was also a barkeeper said to Quinn. "He is kinda depressed because his dream to be a Broadway star didn't come true, and then his career as a teacher didn't work out either." "Oh." Quinn answered. "That's erm… sad." Honestly, Quinn just had no idea what to say. She had never been so nervous before. In Ohio, at her high school, she was the head cheerleader. Everybody in Lima knew her. But here, she is the 'new one' and that sucks. "Yeah, it is. I'm Rachel Berry, by the way. I live in the north." "The north?" "Yes… are you new here?" "Yeah. My name is Lucy… erm I mean Quinn. Quinn Fabray." "Well, nice to meet you, Quinn. In this town we have two districts: north and south. The rich people live in the south, in huge villas and everything, and the normal people like me….." Rachel got interrupted by an extremely tall boy. "You mean, the poor people like you." He said. His friends laughed "Come on Hobbit, I want a lemon cocktail for my girlfriend here, and a beer for myself. Or are you too small to get it?" His friends laughed even harder. As Quinn turned around she saw that the lemon cocktails were standing on the top shelf, and Rachel was indeed too short to reach it. Quinn sighed as she grabbed the cocktail and gave it to the boy. "You know, Frankenteen, actually, you are the only 'poor' one here." She said, receiving some 'oooohhs' from his friends. "Excuse me? What did you just call me?" "Oh you heard me." "Yes, unfortunately for you, I did, Blondie. I…" "Okay, Finn. Let's go now." A blond boy said to him. He was really cute… and hot. His eyes were beautiful and his lips were….. pretty unique. "But I don't have my beer yet, Sam." Rachel put the can in front of him with a loud bang. The boy, apparently called Finn, looked at her angry and then walked away with his friends and his girlfriend. Then suddenly Quinn saw that his 'girlfriend' was Santana. "Hey Santana!" Quinn shouted. "I can't believe I didn't notice you." Finn and his friends looked at Santana who was blushing now. "Oh, hey Q…" She said. Finn gave her a 'what the hell' face. "Babe, you know this girl?" "Yeah…" she answered. Quinn would swear she looked like she felt embarrassed. "We erm… we were really good friends in primary school. Before I moved.." "Oh." Finn said, smirking. "That's erm.. great. Why don't you invite her to our party tonight?" "Oh, erm.. okay.." Santana answered. She looked at Quinn. "Erm.. it starts at 8 p.m. at the beach." "Who said I want to…" Quinn started but Santana gave her her well known 'you are coming or I'll go all lima heights on your face' face. "Okay.. I'll be there." Quinn said, watching Santana, Finn and the others leave. "Oh god, what have I done?" She thought. 


End file.
